The Imprints
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: Bella moves in with her dad to La Push where she meets Embry, who imprints on her. Jacob finally imprints, but on someone unexpected. Then there is a tragedy and how will the two couples cope? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Imprints!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

Chapter 1-

BELLAPOV:

I walked up the steps to the big white house. I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later. "Welcome Home Bella!" cried Charlie, my dad, grabbing me in a tight hug. He stepped back then Sue Clearwater, my stepmom, came up to me and also gave me a hug. "Bella, welcome home." She said softly. She let go of me then I said, "Thanks guys, it's good to be back!" Sue Clearwater had married dad last year. Her husband, Harry Clearwater, had passed away after having a heart attack. Their children, Seth and Leah Clearwater had also moved in with dad. "Bella!" a loud happy voice cried out. I was suddenly trapped in a warm tight hug with my stepbrother Seth. "Whoa Seth!" I gasped, "Can't. Breathe!" he chuckled and let me go. That was when I got a good look of him. He had grown since the last time I'd seen him. Actually, understatement of the century, he hadn't grown he'd shot up. He was really tall, like 6" and had really big muscles. I stopped staring at him in shock when a small voice mumbled, "Hi Bella." I turned and replied, "Hi Leah." Leah and I don't really talk much. Well actually, Leah and no one really talk much. Only if she's gonna moan does that mouth open. It was ever since that Sam Uley chose my stepcousin Emily over Leah she has been so depressed. Well I shouldn't really blame her it must be hard. Dad takes me upstairs to get myself settled in. After I've finished unpacking I go down for lunch. I hear Seth talking to dad and I hear the name Jacob being mentioned. My heart starts beating faster. Seth turns to look at me like he's noticed. Weird. "Um dad," I say taking a seat at the table, "How's Jacob?" Me and Jacob Black have been close friends ever since I could remember. Every holiday spent here in La push was spent with him. Until last year. He refused to hang around with me and even talk to me. He spent all his time with that gang of his. Dad interrupted my thoughts. "O yeh Bells, he's good. Actually he wanted to see you. Seth can take you after lunch to see him." Then we settled down to eat.

After lunch Seth takes me down to first beach. I'm really nervous as I haven't talked to Jake in ages. Standing on the beach are 6 boys. They all looked like brothers with their russet colour skin, short cropped hair, big muscles and Quilete tattoos on their arms. They were only wearing black shorts. I recognised one of them. "Jake!" I cried as I ran into his open arms. "Hey Bells, so good to see you," he said as he embrace me. Then he introduced me to his gang. There was of course Seth, Sam Uley their leader, and Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. I shook each of their hands but when I got to Embry he stared into my eyes, his face lit up, like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. I stared into his face and realised his deep brown eyes, his perfect nose, his warm lips slightly apart… I quickly glanced away and blushed. I realised the rest of his gang were staring at us. Then Sam spoke up, "Embry, I need to talk to you, guys, take Bella to Emily's" and with that he walked off with Embry trailing behind him. "Oh man!" Seth whined, "First Sam, then Jared, then Quil, then Paul and now Embry. Jake it looks as if its just me and you left now!" Jacob chuckled and shook his head. Then he said, "You forgot Leah." Then they both cracked up. I looked at them as if they were mad. Jared saw my expression and chuckled. "Come on guys," he said, "Let's take her to Emily's" We went off. I was looking forward to seeing Emily. When we got there we went inside. Emily had made muffins. I looked at her face. I still couldn't get over the scars on her face. She'd been mauled by a bear. We got talking when Sam and Embry walked into the room. Embry immediately stood by my side. I blushed. Everyone had stopped talking and were looking at Sam. He started talking, "Bella," he said, "there's something we need to tell you, something important." He stopped for a moment before taking in a deep breath then started, "Bella, all of us, we're werewolves."

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT MY FIRST FANFICTION BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

The Imprints!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

OK SO FOR MY LAST CHAPTER I HAD ONLY 2 REVIEWS. I'M UPSET AND THOUGHT I'D GET MORE BUT OH WELL ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 2-

EmbryPOV:

I would never have imagined that a person as beautiful as her could ever exist. I stare into her warm, chocolate brown eyes, at her full lips, her wavy brown hair twisted into curls that frame her heart shaped, almost translucent face that tints a delicate pink as she blushes and looks away. I don't know how I lived without knowing her. I could never imagine a world without her. I don't think I would be able to live with-. Oh no. I suddenly realise what has happened. I turn away just as Sam says, "Embry, I need to talk to you, guys, take Bella to Emily's" Then he walks off in the direction of the woods. I follow him but still can't take my mind off her. Bella. I run her name around my head over and over like a spell. Bella and Embry. Embry and Bella. Sam breaks my thoughts. "Embry man," he says, "Congratulations! It's really cool you've imprinted but what we need to decide is whether we tell Bella about us or not. We could not tell her if you would prefer it. And also we have to think of Charlie. Do you want him to tell her or would you like to?" I just stare at Sam like he is mad. Would I like to tell Bella that I am her soul mate and that I want to be with her forever? "Duh Sam! Course I do! Lets go meet up with the others at Emily's and tell them there." We go off to Emily's and as soon as I walk in through the door I rush to Bella's side. She blushes. Wow. She looks so gorgeous when she does that. I think about Emily then. I used to think she was so pretty when I first saw her. I thought Sam was so lucky to have her. But now I look at Bella and wonder what the hell I thought was pretty about Emily. She's nothing against my Bella. I mentally tell myself to never think of that in front of Sam or he'd beat me to pulp. Sam interrupts my thoughts again. He pauses then says, "Bella, there's something we need to tell you, something important." He stopped for a moment before taking in a deep breath then started, "Bella, all of us, we're werewolves."

She just stands there and stares at Sam. We were all waiting for her to answer. Emily smiles at her and nods but I don't think she noticed. I decide to break the silence, "Bella, its true." I know I sound really lame and I even hear Paul snigger. But it gets Bella to speak. "I-I-I k-k-know I believe you, I-it's just a-a l-l-lot to take in." she stutters. I open my mouth to speak but Seth beats me to it, "We know and think about how hard it was for us finding out we're werewolves, don't get me wrong I love it, the speed, the phasing, all of it. But I think you should know there are other Quilete legends that are true too." Seth looks at me and I realise it's my que to speak, "Bella," I start, "there is a legend about imprinting. It is when a werewolf meets his soul mate and he can't stay away from her. He can if he feels it is safer but it is mostly too hard to resist. Sam has imprinted on Emily and most of the guys have on other girls too," I stop to see how she is taking all of this in. She's looking at me with understanding. I know she's got it. My clever imprint. I carry on anyway, "Bella, I've imprinted on you."

BELLAPOV:

I just look at Embry in shock but then change to pleasure. He's imprinted on me. Which means we're like soul mates. So we can be together forever. I then realise everyone is staring at me again to see my reaction. I look at Embry who is looking anxious. I shoot him a smile then whisper, "I'm glad." His face breaks into a brilliant smile. He looks so handsome I want to go up to him and kiss him. But I quickly compose myself and give him a hug. He smells like a beautiful perfume, like wood and strong incense. You might think that would not smell nice but trust me it does. My head reaches just under his mouth and he kisses the top of my head lightly. Then Seth says, "Come on Embry, Bella, lets go tell Charlie, Sue and Leah the good news." I look at him puzzled and ask, "Do they know about you?" This makes them crack up for some reason. Emily smiles and explains, "Charlie is part of the La Push council, all of the council know of them. They are the elders that the werewolves descend from. Harry used to be one of the elders but Charlie took his place. Oh yeh and Leah's a werewolf also." As she said the last words about Leah my mouth drops open in surprise. Jacob notices my expression and chuckles. "Yeah you heard right she's a werewolf. The first female werewolf in existence. Yeah I know, just when you think she's weird enough she goes and phases!" Someone growls. I think it might be Seth as Jake's saying mean stuff about his sister but when I look at him he's laughing. I then realise its Sam. Sam? I must have got it wrong. Sam broke up with Leah ages ago he can't still love her. Embry must have realised what I was thinking and whispered, "Sam still loves Leah even though he's got Emily. Sorry Sam had to tell her." I'm a bit confused about the last bit but realise Sam must have heard it because of the werewolf hearing thing. I take a glance at him and realise I'm right. He's nodding his head at Embry in a way of forgiveness. "Come on lets go," Seth says impatiently.

Sam, Seth, Embry and I walk out of Emily's and go home. I'm a bit nervous about what dad's going to say. I tell myself it's gonna be ok cause he'd understand as he is an elder. We walk in through the door. Dad's sitting watching baseball, Sue's in the kitchen and Leah's reading a magazine. I sit in my usual spot next to dad on the small sofa but there is no space for anyone else to sit. Embry sits on a chair on the other side of the room. I stare into his eyes the whole time Sam's explain. When Sam stops talking I start to pay attention again. "Bella are you okay with this whole imprinting thing?" dad asks. I glance at Embry at the other side of the room. He's looking at me hopefully. I smile then turn back to dad, "Course I am," I say, "I mean I really like Embry too." I look up to see everyone's reactions. Sam looks relieved, Sue proud, Leah bored, Seth pleased, dad happy and Embry- I don't get to see his reaction as I'm suddenly pulled into a huge hug. I inhale the lovely wooden incense smell and smile. Dad coughs and me and Embry pull apart still grinning. "Um perhaps you guys would like to go somewhere private to talk." Dad says looking a little embarrassed. Seth sniggers and Sue whacks him across the head. I just shoot him a look that says, grow up. Don't get me wrong I love my stepbrother but he can really wind me up sometimes.

Me and Embry leave. We walk into the direction of the woods holding hands but not saying anything. All I can think about is Embry, his attractive face, his lovely scent and almost burst with pride. He's all mine and I'm all his. I don't realise he's stopped walking and walk straight past him until he grabs me by the waist and says, "Ahh you don't get rid of me that quickly!" I blush. He swings me round so I'm on his back then climbs up a huge tree with thick branches. I blush even harder. "Put me down Embry!" I cry. He stops and gently lifts me off his back like a little child and sits me on his lap. He's sitting on a thick branch. I look up to see we're sitting on a tree really high up. I'm not usually afraid of heights but my stomach lurches. Embry wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tightly to his chest. "I won't let go of you your safe up here," he whispers in my ear. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest. He holds me tighter so I'm leaning into his chest. I feel really safe up here even though we're so high up. I lean my head up to look into Emby's soft, handsome face. He's looking straight ahead and this time I can't resist. I sit up straighter in his lap and stretch up until my mouth reaches his. I press it lightly to his but he has other ideas. His arms are wrapped protectively around me but he crushes his lips to mine. I push even harder my hands in his cropped black hair pushing him towards me, my breasts digging into his chest, his stomach crushing into mine. All I can see and fell is him. I close my eyes and force open his mouth, my tongue exploring it. He suddenly stops and pushes me away. I snap my eyes open. He's looking down at something below us.

I look down trough the branches and see a huge russet coloured wolf looking up at us. I look at Embry who's looking a little worried. He realise im looking at him and smiles then shouts down, "Hey Jacob." I look down again. That was Jacob? He gives a deafening howl then bounds off. I stiffen in Embry's arms. "Don't worry," he whispers in my ear, "he's ok." Then he wraps his arms tighter around me and smiles. I instantly forget everything. I smile back at him and he says, "Now I want to know everything about you, about my lovely girlfriend, tell me everything, you're favourite colour, food etc. I want to know everything, don't leave anything out." I smile at the word girlfriend. And then I start talking. I sit there for an hour telling him everything. Then he tells me everything about him too. Then when it gets dark he climbs down the tree with me on his back and takes me home. Well actually he runs me home at such a fast pace I feel sick. Then when we get to my front door he kisses me goodnight and then he's gone. I smile and go inside. When I'm lying in bed that night I remember Jacob's face as he howled. I know I must have been imagining things but I'm sure the expression on his face was jealousy. I sigh. Life was going to be so much more complicated now but for some reason, I liked it.

OOH… THE END OF ANTOHER CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GUYS REVIEW! I'LL TRY TO MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR. THNX GUYS! O YH AND BEFORE I SHUT UP I'D JUST LIKE TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO _SAVANNAHALICIASHAWANACULLEN_ FOR LISTENING TO MY RANDOMLY BORING EMAILS!

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

The Imprints!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY…

Chapter 3-

JACOBPOV:

A few minutes after Embry, Bella, Seth and Sam left for Charlie's I also left but instead I was going home. I told the guys I'd do patrols tonight then left. I got home and found my dad, Billy, sitting watching the game. "Hey dad," I greeted him and sat down. "Hey Jacob, what's up?" he replied. I sighed. "Embry's imprinted on Bella," Dad drew his eyes away from the screen and gasped, "You mean Charlie's Bella?" I rolled my eyes. What a stupid question. "Sure Charlie's Bella!" I said. Dad didn't say anything. I got up and said, "Ok I'm off." I left the house leaving him sitting their surprised. I decided to go for a run.

I walked into the woods then removed my black shorts and tied it around my leg with a piece of cord. I then felt my body vibrate as I felt the familiar sensation as my body phased into a huge, russet colour wolf. I shook out my fur. It felt good to feel the damp, tickly grass under my feet- or should I say paws. For some reason when I phase I find it easier to think. Right now I had a lot of thinking to do. The bad thing was if any of the other guys decided to phase they'd be able to hear my thoughts which I really don't want. I started to run deep into the woods thinking about the latest imprint. Embry and Bella. I can't believe it. I know It wasn't like me and Bella were actually going out it's just I guessed I always wished it would be something between us. We've always been close, like brother and sister, but I always wished it could be something more. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods thinking about everything. I knew I should be happy for my best friend imprinting on her but I can't help wishing it was on someone else and that I imprinted on Bella instead. I suddenly stop running when I hear a rustling in the trees above me. I look up to see a sight I really wish I didn't see. It's Embry and Bella sitting together, kissing. Suddenly Embry stops and pulls away. He's looking at me with a really worried expression. I nod as if to tell him I saw it. He turns to see Bella looking at him. He gives her a smile and I can immediately see she is reassured. I was so jealous. Before I could stop myself I give a huge howl then bound off.

So many thoughts racing through my head. How dare he kiss her! How dare he even touch her! I try to calm myself down by telling myself he imprinted on her not me. Of course their kissing, their soul mates. I've just calmed down when I feel my body vibrate. Oh no, someone's phasing. I quickly phase back myself and put on my shorts. It is then I look around. I don't know where I am. I guess I was so wound up about the imprinting thing I ran really fast. I decide to walk on to see where I am. I walk for a few minutes until a disgustingly sweet smell hits my nose. I gasp. Vampire. No, I have to get away from here before someone finds me. Otherwise I'm dead. I turn around ready to run when I realise it's too late. I hear a snarl then a light, bell like voice say, "Oi Mutt!" I turn around and gasp.

HEY I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER SOON! WOULD YOU LIKE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH JACOB NEXT CHAPTER OR BACK TO BELLA AND EMBRY? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW…

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

The Imprints!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

HI GUYS, SO THOSE WHO REVIEWED WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH JACOB SO HERE IT IS. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE

I'M KIND OF UNSURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SO AFTER YOU'VE READ IT PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD KEEP THE CHAPTER OR REPLACE IT. I WILL TRY NOT TO DO THIS AGAIN LATER ON IN THE STORY BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED YOUR HELP. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE WRECKED THE STORY AND WANT IT TO CARRY ON AS WELL AS IT STARTED. SO YEAH, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU

Chapter 4-

JACOBPOV:

I sat at the table, my legs trembling under it. My stomach clenched and my palms became tight and sweaty. I tried to remain calm but I found it impossible. My heart beat so fast and so loud in my chest I thought it was going to rip out. I couldn't think or concentrate. I could hear a low murmur downstairs but I didn't listen to it, as instructed kindly by _him_. I knew even if _he_ hadn't asked I wouldn't be able to hear anyway because my heart beat was thrumming too loud in my ears. I forced myself to think of something else to take my mind off things. I failed. I started biting my lip. It was a habit I had caught off Bella after being around her every holiday. Bella. I thought of her and Embry. This was now the least of my worries. It's funny how quickly you can forget about something after being distracted. I was given a huge distraction alright. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of three people coming up the stairs. My heart immediately beat faster and faster again. I closed my eyes to calm myself down and surprisingly it worked, a little. Then the handle of the door is pushed down and the door is pushed open. This is it. The three people walked into the room, hopefully with the decision made, the decision that could change my life forever.

1 HOUR EARLIER

_I turn around and gasp_

I take in the figure standing in front of me. She's staring at me too. She looks like the average height for her age. She's wearing faded jeans that sheath her legs and a pale pink top. Her arms are folded over her chest and her slim, slender hands peek out of her sleeves. But I save the best till last. She has a small, pretty face, each of her features carved to perfection. Like an artist's best piece of work or an architect's best building, she's perfect. Her mouth is the colour of pink rose petals, her nose placed in the perfect place. But her eyes are her best feature. Her long lashes brush against her pale skin as she blinks. I know she doesn't really need to blink, just a human charade. I stare into her eyes which are a cute almond shaped, and a golden butterscotch colour. So beautiful. I can't look away, I don't want to. I realise that all this time I've been lost in the dark but this girl, this so gorgeous girl has removed the shade from my eyes. I know what I have done. It is not that that I am horrified at but who I have imprinted on. Indeed she is the most elegant girl on this planet but it's more than that. I have imprinted on a vampire.

PRESENT

They walk into the room and take a seat._ They_ are Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme Cullen and their adopted daughter Alice Cullen. I close my eyes to calm myself down again and it works even better than the first time. I calm down. I hear a chuckle so I snap my eyes open and see Alice giggling. It is such a lovely sound I immediately smile. She stops giggling when Carlisle says, "Right Jacob." I drag my eyes away from Alice and look at him. He carries on, "This is a huge problem. Alice and Jasper are mates, though not married. I know how it must be for you obviously as you have imprinted on Alice. I also know it is very hard to stay away from your imprint. It is Alice's choice now whether to stay with Jasper or with you. We do not mind having a werewolf in the family."

We all look at Alice. The future depends on her now. Then we all hear the front door open and a few seconds later there is a knock on Carlisle's office door. Jasper then comes in looking worried and curious. I realise he probably hasn't been told about the situation. I look down and feel so bad I might be splitting up a mate. Carlisle talks again as Jasper takes a seat next to Esme. "Jasper," he says, "Something's happened. You remember the legend I told you about werewolves imprinting?" Jasper nods and turns to look at me. I avoid his gaze. Carlisle carries on. "Well, Jacob has imprinted. And he's imprinted on Alice."

As soon as he says this Jasper snarls and gets up from his chair. Suddenly he's grabbed me from the back of the shirt Carlisle lent to me. He shoves me back so I slam into the wall. "Jacob!" Alice screams as she runs over to my side. There's blood trickling down my face but I hardly notice. It'll probably be gone in half an hour. I get to my feet and storm over to Jasper. "I will make you pay for that!" I snarl. Then a cool flannel is against the wound on my head. It feels good. I realise Alice is holding it there. She moves me away from Jasper then asks, "Are you okay?" I smile at her and say thanks. Jasper snarls again. "Stop it Jazz." Alice says. I'm touched she's sticking up for me. Then Jasper loses it. "How dare you stick up for that dog!" he spits out, "How can you choose him over me? How selfish of you!" I growl at him. How dare he speak to Alice like that. Alice removes the flannel from my head. Already the blood has stopped flowing. She speaks calmly, "Jasper, I haven't chosen anybody yet okay. Think about how hard it is for me. And that wasn't very nice of you to hurt Jacob like that." Jasper walks up to her and gives her a hug. He whispers sorry in her ear. My chest hardens. I don't want him to hug my imprint. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. It's Esme. She's so nice that I can't help giving her a smile. She smiles back. Then Carlisle says, "Alice, we really need you to make that decision." Alice moves away from Jasper then asks if she can have another day to think about it. I can't wait another day. I want her now. But I agree along with everyone else anyway and leave.

I get a glance at the time before I walk out the door and its 11 pm. I've missed patrols. Oh well. I decide to have a run before I go home. I could explain to Sam why I didn't turn up too. I leave the house and walk towards the woods. I'm just about to take off my shorts when I feel a hand gripping my shoulder tightly. I turn around just in time for a fist to come crashing into my face…

OK SO GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHETHER TO KEEP THE CHAPTER OR SCRAP IT. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY TIME I ASK YOU WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE CHAPTER OR NOT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY.

THERE'S A FEW THINGS I WANT TO CLEAR UP. I COULDN'T PUT THIS AT THE BEGINNING OR IT MIGHT HAVE RUINED THE SURPRISE OF WHO THE IMPRINT WAS. ANYWAY, HERE IT IS:

JACOB IS 17  
ALICE IS 16 AND _NOT_ SHORT, LIKE I SAID IN THE STORY, SHE'S AVERAGE HEIGHT  
JASPER IS ALSO 16


	5. Chapter 5

THE IMPRINTS!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP THE LAST CHAPTER. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT… WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED!

ANYWAY… SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. HERE IT IS…

Chapter 5-

BELLAPOV

I woke up and turned to see the time. 2:38 am. I could here the voices of my family downstairs. What was everyone doing up so early? I decided to find out.

I went downstairs just a Seth and Leah darted out the front door. I was puzzled, what was going on? I walked into the front room. Dad was pacing up and down by the phone. In the living room Sue was sitting on the sofa looking worried.

"What's going on?" I asked. She looked up then said, "It's Jacob. He's gone missing. He didn't turn up for patrols and Billy's been really worried because he still hasn't turned up home. The pack doesn't know where he is. Sam, Seth and Leah are going to look for him now."

As she said this my heart sank. I thought about what had happened yesterday, the look on Jake's face when he saw me and Embry… I quickly darted upstairs and grabbed my cell. I dialled Embry's number. He picked up. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Embry its Bella can you come over please?" I asked. His tone immediately became worried, "Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" "No," I replied, "I just need to talk to you and see you if that's okay." "No, no it's fine I'll be over in a few minutes okay." Then he hung up. I threw my cell onto the bed and sighed. I went downstairs. Dad had finally realised that the phone was cordless and was sitting on the sofa instead of pacing up and down with it. Sue was in the kitchen making toast. I saw the time. 3:00. Wow time had flew.

There was a harsh knock on the door. I heard dad jump off the sofa and run to the door. "Oh hi Embry," he said, "Any news on Jacob?" he walked in with Embry walking behind. Embry shook his head and sat down beside me. "No sorry I just came to see Bella." Dad shook his head and walked out the room. I sat with Embry on the sofa. I told him about how I thought it was my fault Jacob had gone because he saw us kissing. He shook his head.

"No Bella it isn't your fault. Jacob would be fine about that, he knew it would happen." I just nodded unconvinced. The phone rang. Then dad rushed into the room and said, "They've found him. They're taking him to Billy's now." We rushed out of the house into dad's police cruiser as we drove to Billy's.

SAMPOV

We ran into the woods deeper and deeper. I was getting worried. Would we ever find Jacob? Suddenly the smell of blood hit my nose. Werewolf blood. I ran faster and suddenly saw a sight that made me want to howl. Jacob. Lying wounded and bloody on the floor. I phased and changed into my shorts. I ran over to him. There was a cut on the left side of his face. His right eye was swollen and ear had a huge gash pouring blood. His left arm was twisted in a weird way. He was lying unconscious.

The other two helped me to pick him up and run him to Billy's. Seth had already informed Charlie we were on our way. As we left the clearing I smelt the sickly smell of vampires.

I lay Jacob down onto the sheet on the sofa Leah had laid out. Then I ran out of the door towards the Cullen's. I knew Seth would explain. I ran to the house and pounded on the door.

ALICEPOV:

I had a headache, if that was possible. All this stuff about Jacob and Jasper was doing my head in. suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I could smell werewolf. It might be Jacob, but he just left. I opened it just as a huge guy, I think his name's Sam came storming in. my family all came to the front door too. Carlisle went to welcome him. "Hello," he said, "What can I do for you Sam?" he glared at all of us accusingly. Then he spat out, "One of you filthy bloodsuckers have hurt one of our pack. He's really hurt and unconscious. He was found just on the border of la push in the woods. We could smell vampires around him a mile away." My stomach tightened and I felt sick. Whoa this is weird, I didn't know vampires could get headaches or feel sick. But that was the least of my worries. "Which one of the pack was it?" I gasped. He turned to face me. "And why would you care? But if you really need to know, it was Jacob Black."

A low whimper escaped my throat. No no no. I turned and saw Edward looking at me weirdly. O yeah. He Rosalie and Emmett didn't know Jacob imprinted on me. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Jacob imprinted on you?" he cried. Sam spun to look at me. "Is this true?" he demanded. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes, tears that would never fall. Esme put a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't chosen who I wanted to be with yet but I felt strangely upset Jacob was hurt. Then I had a vision.

_Edward slamming jasper into the wall. Me jumping on him and ripping off his arm. Anger and hatred in everyone's eyes towards Jasper, including Esme's._

Edward growled. They all turned to look at him except me. I stayed frozen in shock. "What is it son?" Carlisle asked. Edward explained the vision to the rest of them. We all then turned to Jasper, including Sam. "It was you!" Emmett gasped. Normally I would have laughed at this but today it was the last thing I felt like doing.

Then Edward lunged at Jasper slamming him into the wall. A huge hole appeared in it as they tumbled out side. For once Esme took no notice but stood with her hand on her mouth, tears in her eyes. I gave her a huge hug. "Oh Alice," she said shaking her head, "I shood be comforting you not the other way round." Tears welled in my eyes once again. "No it's okay but there is something I need to do." I pulled away and ran to Edward and Jasper. I pulled Jasper off Edwards's chest and pushed him to the ground. I ripped off his right arm and whispered, this one's for Jacob. It was weird how suddenly I felt so protective about him.

10 MINUTES LATER

I sat next to Jacob holding his hand. "Jacob, can you hear me? It's Alice." I whispered. After I had ripped off jasper's arm, me & Carlisle went to see Jacob. They didn't want to send him to hospital because of the body heat. I closed my eyes. Jacob looked so terrible.

I didn't know whether Jasper would still be living with us or not. If he was I would move out. I had chosen Jacob now, obviously. Bad move Jasper. Just thinking of him made me feel angry. I felt Jacob's hand move and snapped open my eyes. He stirred then opened his eyes slowly.

.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW, NOT BRILLIANT! BUT PLEASE GUYS REVIEW! THANK YOU!

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Alice?" he mumbled. "I'm here!" I said. He looked around. Billy, Charlie and the rest of the pack were here too. "Jacob, are you okay, do you feel any pain?" Carlisle asked. Jacob shook his head. He moved his arm and cried out in pain. Everyone rushed around him to help. But he just murmured, "Alice?" again. They cleared a space for me and I kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his hand. I squeezed it gently.

He looked at me for a moment then said, "Are you okay?" I laughed. "Yes Jacob," I said, "But I should be asking you!" he chuckled and said, "Yes I'm fine but can I sit up?" I turned to Carlisle who nodded. I slipped my hand behind his back and slowly hauled him upwards. He winced. "Sorry," I whispered. He shook his head then smiled at everyone. Then he said, "Where's Bella?" Charlie replied, "Embry's taken her home to get some rest." He nodded and yawned.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed. We all smiled at him. "Jacob you need as much rest as you can get so if you're tired go to sleep. Me and Alice will be here with you the whole time okay?" Carlisle said. Jacob nodded and closed his eyes.

He slept soundlessly most of the time. At one point he started to shake and his hand got hotter than usual. I got scared. "Carlisle!" I called. He quickly came to my side and checked his temperature. He put his hand on Jacob's chest, putting a little pressure. Jacob stopped shaking but was sweating buckets. I put my cool hand on his forehead and left it there for a bit. His temperature started to drop to his usual. I sighed with relief.

BELLAPOV

I walked into the house. I was about to meet the vampire Jacob imprinted on. At first I thought I would hate her because her mate had hurt Jacob. I never thought we would ever be close friends. I walked into the room. She was sitting next to Jacob holding his hand. My first impression was that she was quiet pretty, with short black spiky hair and a nice figure. She looked about 16. She turned to face me when I walked into the room. Her face was scared and worried. She gave me a weak smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said. "Alice" she replied. "How is he?" I asked. "He's okay, he was asking about you earlier." She replied. I sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a little while before she said, "I'm sorry about Jasper." I looked at her puzzled. She explained, "Jasper was my mate. He hurt Jacob and I will never forgive him for it. Because he was my mate I feel the need to apologise for him." I shook my head but said, "Thank You."

It was that that got us talking. We talked about everything and everything. I got her to smile and even laugh which was good. Then Embry came and I introduced him to her. They seemed to get on well too. Jacob woke up and he seemed much better. We joked around for a bit. Then the Cullen's came.

They're leader, Carlisle; the doctor was in the room with us from the start so I already knew him. But the rest of the family came in and I was astounded by there beauty.

"Hey sis, how ya doing?" boomed Alice's big brother Emmett. "Keep it down Emmett!" Alice hissed. He nodded and everyone laughed. Then Esme, Carlisle's wife, said to Jacob, "How are you?" "I'm okay," he replied, "Your husband is a very good doctor." Carlisle grinned modestly. The other two introduced themselves. There was Edward and Rosalie. Edward was another brother of Alice and had big bronze hair. He looked the same age as me. Rosalie was Alice's sister and was beautiful. She had the body and face of a supermodel. She had thick blonde hair and perfect features. She had a curvy figure and looked very glamorous. She was with Emmett. Edward was the only one without a partner. I got on well with the Cullen's. They were a very nice family.

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER I KNOW IT ISN'T THAT LONG BUT YOU KNOW. SO… REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 7-

JACOBPOV

I sat up. Alice supported my back to help me. I winced. Everything hurt now. "Are you okay?" Alice asked. I nodded. I took the glass of water out of Carlisle's hands and drank. I Then placed the empty glass on the floor and said, "What's the situation with Jasper?" Alice sighed and looked at Carlisle. She obviously didn't know and being so close to me found it hard to look into the future.

"Well," Carlisle started, "We are all very disappointed with him and will send him away. But he is very sorry for what he has done and asked if we were planning to forgive him. That is up to the two of you at the end of the day." I nodded and turned to Alice. "I forgive Jasper; I understand why he would be so angry. I know I shouldn't have just acted like I was pushing him from your life. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and would like to tell him I am sorry personally." I said.

There were dry tears that filled up her eyes. "You don't have to do that Jacob." She whispered. I shook my head.

"Would you like me to call Jasper?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Alice's grip on my hand tightened and I squeezed it. Carlisle talked into his mobile. I stared into Alice's eyes the whole time. A few minutes later Carlisle announced, "he's on his way. Emmett and Edward will come just in case." I Nodded gratefully.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I shut my eyes and focused on my own heartbeat. My arm was really hurting. Alice placed her cool hand on my arm to soothe it. It worked. I opened my eyes as I heard someone by my side. It was Jasper. Edward and Emmett were standing by the sofa protectively. I looked at them.

"Can we talk in private please?" I asked. They nodded and left the room with Carlisle who told me to call if I was in pain. Alice stayed by my side. "Alice you've got to go, me and Jasper need to talk privately" I said. She shook her head annoyed. "I am not leaving you Jacob." She said. "Alice let them talk" Carlisle said coming back in the room with Edward. Edward dragged Alice away form me. She struggled. "Ill be fine" I reassured. They left the room and I looked at Jasper as he started to talk

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came into me I was being silly please forgive me" he whispered. I nodded "yes I forgive you but I hope you forgive me, I shouldn't have taken Alice away from you it was wrong of me."

He shook his head. "No I should have accepted that you imprinted on her I didn't mean to hurt you I was just angry. I hope you and Alice have a nice life together." I nodded. "Yes and I hope we can be friends too." I replied. He shook his head sadly. "No I am leaving to live with my friends Peter and Charlotte. I fear I will not be able to control myself and will hurt you seeing you and Alice together." He said. I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak put then everything went black.

ALICEPOV

I stood outside waiting. We could hear the faint hum of voices. We were too far away to hear though. Suddenly the voices stopped. We could hear Jacob's heart rate grow slower. I ran towards the house. I burst into the house and ran into the room. Jasper had his hands tight around Jacob's arms so his fingers were digging into them. Jacob's heart rate was getting slower and slower.

Jasper turned around. I glared at him. "Jasper you get your hands off my boyfriend. Don't you think you have done enough?" I cried. "No Alice it's not what it seems he just fainted you have to understand!" he said. I shook my head. "Get away from here and don't ever look at me ever again." I demanded. He opened his mouth but I glowered at him. He closed it and walked out of the door head down.

Carlisle was crouched down by Jacob checking over him. He had his medical bag set down by his side and was checking Jacob's pulse and heart rate. He lay hi down onto the sofa from his sitting up position. Then He turned to Edward who nodded sadly.

JACOBPOV

Suddenly I could here everything. I still couldn't see but I could hear Alice talking, no shouting, at Jasper. "Jasper you get your hands off my boyfriend. Don't you think you have done enough?" she cried. Then it hit me. No, she thought Jasper had hurt me. But he hadn't. He hadn't done anything.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but it felt like it was glued shut. I tried to cry out in frustration but I couldn't. I tried to move my fingers but I felt paralysed. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. I wanted to force them open but they wouldn't. The tears wouldn't even trickle out from my lids. I heard jasper leave. Carlisle was operating over me, his cool hand on my chest and neck. He pulled me down into a lying down position. I felt my eyelids being pulled up but I could still see nothing. I thought the tears would pour out then but they stayed stuck, as if there was a sheet that was holding them back.

I wanted Alice. I wanted her to sit next to me and hold my hand and tell me it was okay. I wanted to feel her squeezing my hand. I needed her so much right now but she wasn't here. Alice where are you? I needed her more than ever now yet she wasn't here by my side. I couldn't here her talking either. I could smell and hear but not talk and speak. I would do anything to be able to speak now. To speak to her, my love. But the one question that would constantly run through my mind was the question I wanted the answer for most. What was going on?

I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. No, I couldn't go to sleep! I had to stay awake to find out the answer to my question. The tears stung my eyes once again. Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't I have Alice here with me? Why couldn't anyone just tell me what was going on? I wanted to talk so badly. But I was falling asleep. No, I couldn't sleep. But that nice rest was so tempting. Just before I went under I heard Carlisle say, "I'm sorry Alice, but he's slipped into deep coma."

JACOB IS IN COMA, NOOO! BY THE WAY I AM TEAM JACOB OUT OF TEAM EDWARD AND JACOB. SO YEAH, IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE, I KNOW BUT I NEED TO GET MY OTHER STORY BELLA'S REVNGE OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN CONCENTRATE ON THIS ONE MORE. THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE THOUGHI MIGHT NOT UPDATE THAT OFTEN. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF LOVE BETWEEN JACOB AND ALICE EVEN THOUGH HE IS IN COMA. SO KEEP READING KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

JACOBPOV

I woke to smell a very sickly strong smell. I guessed I was at the Cullen's house. I could feel Alice's hand on mine. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I realised I couldn't. Tears came behind my lids as the memories came back to me. I was in coma. I wanted to see my family and Alice. But I couldn't. I felt so alone here.

"Jacob, Can you hear me?" I heard Alice's frantic voice. She grabbed my hand. I so desperately wanted to squeeze it back but couldn't. In this coma place it was so dark but hearing Alice's voice bought me back. "Alice, he can probably hear you but not able to reply or show any sign of it." Carlisle said gently.

My heart broke. Please, was there just a way to communicate with them, to tell them I was okay? Then I had an idea. If Edward was still in the room maybe I could talk to him via my thoughts! But if he was then why was he not saying anything? I tried anyway. _Edward can you hear me?_ I thought. No reply. I was so frustrated. What the hell had I done to deserve this? WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT IN A MIND READER IF HE COULDN'T HEAR MY FREAKIN THOUGHTS! I screamed in my head.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Jacob?" I heard Edward whisper. "Did you just think that?" Oh. My. God. He heard. "Yes it was me." I thought. "I guess I was just imagining things." Edward mumbled. What? But I'd just told him it was me. I sighed mentally. Great. And then it hit me.

EDWARD CAN YOU HEAR ME IT'S JACOB! I thought as loud as I could. "Yes Jacob I can hear you!" I heard Edward cry. Yes, it worked! I HAVE TO SHOUT AS LOUD AS I CAN IN MY HEAD TO MAKE YOU HEAR MY THOUGHTS, THAT'S WEIRD! I thought. Edward laughed.

"Edward, what's going on? Can you hear Jacob? Is he okay? Can he hear us?" Alice asked hopefully. I laughed mentally. "Yes Alice I can hear Jacob only if he shouts what he's thinking loudly in his head. He worked that out himself. He is well, I think. Are you?" Edward asked.

YES, I AM. TELL ALICE I LOVE HER AND THAT I'M SORRY IF I SCARED HER. Edward repeated what I had thought. I felt so much better now. Suddenly this place did not seem so depressing. "Jacob, what is it like being in coma?" Carlisle asked excitedly. His doctors instincts had probably taken over and he was probably now very excited to hear the news live from coma. IT'S DARK; I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BUT CAN HEAR EVERYTHING. I FEEL PARALYSED. I thought. Edward repeated and I thanked him.

I fell asleep a few times. I didn't feel tired just weak. I found myself crying dryly a lot. At one time I woke up from a sleep and felt sick. Although Alice was there I felt so alone and away from the world. I wanted my family.

"Okay Jacob we'll get your dad." I heard Edward say. WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THINKING THAT I WASN'T EVEN SHOUTING! I thought. "Um well I've been trying to see if I could listen without you shouting and I've worked out I could by really concentrating. It comes out quite faint though." He said embarrassed. I laughed.

Wow. So that was easier. Plus all this shouting was starting to hurt my head. And then my dad came. I heard the familiar squeak of wheels as he came up to my bed. "Hey Jake." He choked. I could tell he had been crying. I talked to him through Edward. Edward was good because he never edited just said exactly what I thought. He was great.

Bella came to see me with Embry. She was crying too and Embry was quieter than usual.

I can't believe everyone was upset over me. It hurt me to see everyone like that. I was really glad dad was here and Embry and Bella. It made me feel like I had all my family with me. Dad said my sister Rachel was coming over to see me in a few days. My sister Rebecca however couldn't care less.

I fell asleep a few times because I was so exhausted. I dreamt of Alice and seeing her again. She was so beautiful I thought I was making her up. It made me weep again thinking that I couldn't even remember what she looked like. What kind of person was I?

I woke up from the dream and everything was quiet. I could hear the beep on the machine indicating I was awake. I could not feel Alice's hand in mine and I suddenly felt so wide awake. "Don't worry Jacob she's just gone hunting she didn't want to leave you but she was getting thirsty. I hope that's okay I stayed behind with Carlisle." Edward said.

YES THANK YOU FOR GETTING HER OUT I DON'T LIKE HER TO WORRY AND SHE NEEDS TO HUNT. BUT TELL ME EDWARD, DOES IT MAKE ME A BAD PERSON BECAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER EXACTLY WHAT ALICE LOOKS LIKE? I asked.

Edward was silent for a bit. The tears started to sting behind my lids again. He probably thought I was a bad person. Alice doesn't deserve me. "No Jacob, Alice loves you and you've only known her for less than a week so it shouldn't be expected to stick in your mind. Don't worry about it." Edward said.

This did not reassure me or convince me. I knew I was a terrible person putting everyone through this pain. I hated myself more than ever. I was awake for the rest of the night.

AWW, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IT IS SHOWING THE EMOTIONAL SIDE OF JACOB. REVIEWWWW PEOPLE!

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 9-

BELLAPOV

I was crying through the whole journey back from the Cullen's house. This time Embry did not comfort me. I wondered why.

When we got home I wiped my eyes and slumped onto the sofa. I placed my head in my hands and started to cry again. I couldn't get the pictures of Jacob, lying on the bed, out of my head. Embry did not comfort me again. He's probably sick of me already. He wasn't even sitting next to me.

I blew my nose and washed my face. Then I sat down again. "You're sick of me already aren't you." I said not looking at Embry but staring straight ahead. I heard him get up and I thought he was going to leave but he walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders. I stayed sitting stiffly and staring straight ahead.

"Bella, I am so not sick of you. I'm sorry I've not been acting how I should it's just I'm so scared about Jacob and I've just been trying not to show it because I didn't want to worry you. But don't worry; I would never be sick of you ever. I will always love you, always." He said.

I collapsed into him. I reached up and kissed him lightly but he had other ideas. He pulled me up onto his lap and kissed me violently. I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him with equal force. Then he rolled over so he was lying on top of me on the sofa.

2 HOURS LATER

I wrapped a towel in my hair and walked downstairs. Embry was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He had just a pair of black shorts on and his hair was glistening with drops of water. I sat next to him and his arm immediately found my waist. I blushed as I thought about what had just happened…

"Hey, you look great." Embry whispered. I blushed again and he chuckled. I was wearing a black tank top with a diamante super girl logo on my chest and three quarter cropped black combats.

"Hey Embry," I said snuggling into his side. "I feel kind of bad. I mean, Jacob's in coma and we're…" I stopped but he understood. "Do you regret it?" he asked a little bit hurt. "No!" I said quickly, "It's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I just feel bad that he's in coma and we're having fun."

"Bella," he said turning down the volume on the TV, "You've got to except that Jacob's in coma and you can't feel bad for everything you do just because he is." I nodded a lump in my throat. I knew he was right.

"Hey, cheer up okay. I'll ask Charlie if I can stay over yeah, we can watch a movie or something, take our minds off whats happening." He said. I nodded. "As long as I get to choose the film!" I joked. He laughed.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BEEN OCCUPIED WITH SCHOOL WORK ETC…

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I APPOLOGISE AGAIN FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE! I HAVE NOW FINISHED MY STORY _BELLA'S REVENGE _SO HOPEFULLY I WILL GET TO UPDATE MORE AND QUICKER FOR THIS STORY.

ANYWAY, I APPOLOGISE TO _WOLFIE96 _WHO ASKED WHO EDWARD'S MATE WAS WELL EDWARD DOES NOT HAVE A MATE SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE THAT EARLIER!

OKAY, ENOUGH APPOLOGISING, I THINK WE SHOULD GET ON WITH THE STORY…

Chapter 10-

ALICEPOV

I came back form hunting and went straight upstairs. Jacob was awake, the monitors told me. "Hey Jake, I'm back." I whispered going to his side and taking his hand.

I turned to Edward. "He asked if your okay." My brother told me. I laughed. "Sure I'm okay but are you?" I said looking down at him.

"He's good." Edward replied. I nodded. "Um Alice there's something that's been bugging Jacob and he really wants everyone to know." Edward said after a little while. "What is it?" I asked not taking my eyes off Jake.

Edward was quiet for a second then he said exactly how Jacob was thinking, "It wasn't jasper that put me into coma so don't blame it on him. I collapsed because I was weak and the injuries didn't help. Please, don't be mad at him."

I was silent as he said this.

"But Jasper gave you the injuries Jacob, so it is his fault." I said softly.

"No, please I forgave him for that so to me it wasn't." Edward said on behalf of Jacob.

Oh only Jacob could forgive someone who nearly killed him.

"Edward, do you think I could talk to Jacob privately please?" I asked him. He nodded and left the room.

"Jacob?" I started to say as I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Oh Jacob, I want you to know that I love you. You're so kind, caring and forgiving. I just want you to get better. I can't live knowing your unwell. Please, I just want you to get better." I sobbed.

Then I took in a deep breath and leaned forward. I placed my cool lips onto his hot ones for a second them pulled away. The tears were still gathered in my eyes.

I heard a small knock on the door. "Come in." I whispered.

Esme came in, her face caring and concerned. She sat next to me on a plastic chair. She put an arm around my shoulder silently as I leaned into her side and sobbed into her chest.

She held me tightly and rocked me slowly and stroked my hair. It was how I'd always imagined my mother would be like. My biological mother. But then again my mother put me in an asylum so maybe not.

I dry sobbed as I thought about how I knew nothing about my human life. I knew nothing about my family. But I was so grateful I had such a nice family now.

But I couldn't help wishing I was like all my brothers and sisters. They knew there old lives even if they weren't so brilliant.

I pulled away from Esme and smiled at her. "Thank you." I whispered and she nodded and smiled.

She understood what I meant.

I knew that there was no point dwelling on the past. All that mattered now was the present and the future. And getting Jacob better.

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. I WANTED TO LEAVE IT AT THIS AND START THE NEXT CHAPTER AS JACOB'S POV WHICH IS WHY IT ISN'T TOO LONG SO SORRY ABOUT THAT

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

SORRY LONG TIME NO UPDATE BUT I WAS REALLY HOPING FOR MORE REVIEWS. I DON'T MEAN TO SOUND GREEDY OR ANYTHING BUT I HAVE BEEN GETTING LOTS MORE REVIEWS FOR MY STORY _WOLF BITE_ SO I HAVE BEEN UPDATING THAT MORE OFTEN. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH FROM ME AND BACK TO THE STORY!

Chapter 11-

JACOBPOV

Exactly a week since this happened, exactly a week since I ended up in coma.

It was a day of mutual feelings.

So basically, Carlisle managed to track down Jasper and tell him he was forgiven. He told him that he could come back.

The bad thing is he refused and said he had found another partner. I knew it hurt Alice to know he had gotten over her so quickly and whatever hurt Alice hurt me.

I started getting used to being in coma. Don't get me wrong, it's no picnic, but I have found some advantages.

For a start it is kind of peaceful. I get to block people out easier and it's good.

Being a wolf means no peace or privacy so that's good. Edward knows when I need privacy so he doesn't listen. He's a great guy he is.

"Thank you," I heard Edward say

"_I take that back , now was one of the private times_." I told him. He chuckled.

He could hear me more clearly now, so I didn't have to shout. That was another plus point.

"Hey, happy anniversary Jake!" I heard the cheery sound of my father say as he came into the room.

_Edward, please tell my father it is not an occasion to be celebrating_

Edward laughed and repeated what I said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding!" dad cried, "I finally have the house to myself and enough food at dinner! Plus, I bought you presents!"

_Please say he's joking_

"He's joking about the first part but not the second!" Edward said.

Oh my god, only my dad could get me presents on the anniversary of me being in coma.

Or maybe not.

"Hey I got you a present too!" I heard the voice of my lovely Alice say. She could give me a present anytime she wants if it makes her happy.

"Don't tell her that" Edward muttered and I heard Alice scowl.

"And us!" I heard Bella's voice say.

What? Bella was here!

Edward chuckled but I ignored him.

_Well, tell them to open my presents then_

Edward told them and I heard the crackling of paper.

"I got you some chocolates." Dad said.

_What is he mad they'll be ruined before I wake up!_

"It's to show he has faith that you'll be up before they melt and ruin" Edward whispered.

My heart swelled with love for my father. That was so sweet and thoughtful of him.

There was silence then Alice piped up.

"Mine next!"

I heard paper being ripped then she said, "I've got you an iPhone"

I couldn't believe it. An iPhone!

"Edward, does he like it?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Um, he hasn't said anything" Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't know what to get you and your dad said you'd always wanted one and…"

_Tell her I'm speechless which is a good thing. And tell her I love her and she really didn't need to spend that much money on me._

Edward repeated what I said and I thought I heard a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't matter Jacob, I don't mind spending all the money in the world on you." Alice whispered.

I was touched.

"Alright love birds, time for our present." Embry said.

Oh great, trust Embry to ruin a special moment.

Edward repeated it to him and he chuckled.

"Hey, you'll be thanking me in a bit. You'll love my present!" Embry chuckled.

"Hey, it's from me too!" Bella protested and Embry laughed.

"Okay, _our_ present is a t-shirt."

Oh wow(!)

Edward told him this and he laughed. "Hey you don't know what the t-shirt reads!" Embry laughed.

Everybody else joined in and I started to get annoyed, could someone just tell me what the damn thing read.

"It reads, Mute Freak." Embry explained.

Wow, hilarious. Is that the best he could do?

The rest of the day was fun. Everyone stayed till late and they joked and laughed with me.

I was so glad Edward was there to tell people what I was thinking.

I love my family and friends, their so supportive over me. I went to sleep that night a happier person.

WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOON. I AM HOPING TO GET AT LEAST MORE THAN 3!

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Firstly, I have decided to end this story after the next chapter. I have run out of ideas for this to be quite honest so yeah. I hope you liked this story and everything and I'm sorry to have to end it.**

**Secondly, this chapter is for **_**Tiffany**_** who wanted to know who jasper's mate is. So here it is. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 12-**

JasperPOV

I started running faster, not knowing where I was going or caring. My anger had cooled down a little though I was still furious.

How could they even accuse me of putting him in coma? Okay so it was kind of my fault because I injured him but he forgave me.

I felt kind of bad then because Jacob did forgive me. The love must have softened him up.

I needed to get over Alice because there is no way she would welcome me back. They all think I hurt him the second time.

I would always love Alice though, no matter what.

~5 Days Later~

I kicked the dry deer and wiped my mouth. I had decided to keep the Cullen method of hunting animals instead of humans. Hunting them would just feel wrong plus I liked the golden eyes better than red.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on scent. I smelt another deer not too far away. I started to run.

But then there was another scent next to it. It smelt like the best perfume in the world.

It was lavender and lily, sweet and floral.

I ran faster till I got to the clearing. There a girl was leant over the deer I had smelt.

She neatly slit open the throat and drank the blood. Then she pushed it aside and licked her lips clean.

Everything she did was graceful and elegant.

She turned around slowly and I stifled a gasp when I saw her.

Her hair was chocolate brown and in between wavy and straight. Her fringe hung just over her eyes which were the same golden colour as mine. She looked so beautiful, so perfect. **(AN/Picture on profile)**

I decided to introduce myself to this stunning girl like a true gentleman.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Jasper Whitlock." I said giving a small bow.

A smile flickered across her face, making her look even more attractive than before, if that was possible.

"My name is Macy, Macy Winston." She said.

Her voice was light and breezy, like all other vampire females. But it was different also. It was a voice I was sure could only belong to an angel.

I felt her emotions then. Admiration and love hit me hard. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow" I whispered.

She looked puzzled.

"I have a power." I explained, "To read and manipulate emotions."

Shem looked shocked and I felt a bit of embarrassment but the love and affection was still there.

I took a step forward. "Yes, I feel your emotions. Love, admiration, embarrassment. Don't be embarrassed, that is what I feel for you too."

Wow, I had no idea I had that sort of confidence. That would normally be something one of my brothers would do.

No wait, they aren't my brothers anymore. I have to stop thinking of the Cullen's as family!

"Well, I think you might be interested to know I have a power too." Macy said.

I gestured for her to carry on.

"I can teleport. Also, I can teleport people with me too. Like this."

She reached out and took my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. This was something that had never happened with Alice.

Suddenly, I could no longer feel the wind against my face. I looked around to see we were in a neat apartment room.

I looked back at Macy, wide eyed.

"Wow you did that?"

She nodded modestly. I smiled.

"That was amazing! You're amazing!"

Like I said, I have no idea where this confidence came from. But around this girl, I felt I could be myself, nothing to hide.

MacyPOV

This man was incredible, so confident and handsome.

I felt some kind of connection to him, even though we'd only known each other five minutes.

Every time he talked he made me feel mushy inside. And when I touched his hand I felt fireworks inside me.

I'd read about it. I'm sure this is right. I'm sure this man, this god, is my mate.

When he said he felt the same for me I knew he was the one.

"I've read some stuff, about vampires mating and…" I started to say.

"…you think we've mated." he continued for me. I nodded.

"I think we have too. I used to live with this coven, they all mated too. This is how they used to be around each other." He explained.

I was confused. "So you aren't with the coven now?" I asked hoping I didn't sound nosy.

"No. there was a girl, Alice, we thought we were mates. We were together for so long but then something happened. I left thinking I'd left my mate. But now I know she wasn't. I never used to feel that electricity, that connection with her as I do with you."

My heart smashed into a million pieces hearing the sadness in his voice. I felt the need to comfort him, for his hurt was mine too.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me. We can make our own little coven yeah?" I said hoping to comfort him.

He looked up at me and smiled a breathtaking smile. "Sure, thanks" he said.

I smiled too. My lonely days were now over.

**So what did you think please review! Also, I've got a new story called Love and Tears it is an Emmett and Rosalie story please check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter guys! Okay so I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and support you gave me through this story I couldn't have got all the ideas without you! I really hope you liked it and you can check out my other stories too!**

**So I just want to say an extra large thank you to some of my faithful reviewers:**

_**kenhat**_

_**Kathy Hiester**_

_**Death By Insanity**_

_**jackspurluvr **_

_**Wolfie96**_

**Thank you to all other reviewers too; your reviews were much appreciated xxx**

**Chapter 13-**

JacobPOV

As I was regaining consciousness I could feel a cool hand in mine. I smiled mentally as I thought of Alice.

I left my eyes resting instead of 'stretching' them. They felt oddly weird and I didn't want to stir them.

They started to feel itchy so I stretched them out.

I felt a low gasp escape my throat.

"Oh my god, Jacob!" Alice screamed.

What the hell!

"Carlisle! Oh my god, oh my god!" she continued to repeat.

"Jacob, can you open your eyes?" I heard Edward's voice say.

Open my eyes? What was he on about? I was in coma for god's sake! Wait a minute. Alice, that strange feeling… oh my god!

I forgot how to open my eyes for a second but I slowly stretched them.

For the first time in what felt like ages light flooded through. Too bright.

I quickly shut them again but white was all I could see.

"Try again Jacob, I lowered the light." Carlisle said.

I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes. The only light was a soft glow from a lamp but even that felt bright.

My throat felt dry and uncomfortable and I felt tears stream down my face for no reason.

"Oh Jacob!" Alice breathed.

Finally, I could see her! I turned and her face radiated with beauty. It was even more stunning and glamorous than I imagine! She was like an angel, a goddess.

Edward fake coughed and I looked down embarrassed.

_Sorry! _I thought.

My back felt stiff and I felt myself trembling.

What was happening!

"Move back Alice, he's gonna phase!" Edward warned.

My love let go of my hand and moved back just as my skin exploded and my limbs turned to furry paws.

The bed collapsed under me and I shook out my fur.

My limbs loosened and I no longer felt tense.

_Oh my god, Jake bro, is that you? _I heard Embry say. Io could see the woods blurring past him in his mind.

_Yeah, I'm at the Cullen's, just got up. God it feels so good to be back!_

_I'll go tell the others._

There was a shimmer and he was gone.

"Wolves are coming." Edward said.

I turned to look at him and nodded in his direction as thanks.

"Um Jacob, do you think you could phase back please, I need to run some tests to see if you're okay." Carlisle said.

I nodded my large head as he disappeared then appeared with some clothes.

"I'll go call your father." He said.

They all left the room as I phased.

It felt so weird standing on two feet.

I pulled on the clothes and sat in a chair in the other side of the room. The ones by the broken bed were also in pieces.

Alice came in and took my hand. I smiled at her.

She placed her lips to my forehead and I breathed in her scent. The smell of vampires was strong but her natural scent was stronger.

The door then burst open and we pulled away.

Everyone was there, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Bella, my dad, Charlie and Sue.

Plus all the Cullen's also came in it was a wonder how we all fit in the room.

They all came up to me clapping me on the back asking how I was and in the imprints cases, crying.

It was a fun 'reunion' but I was shattered.

"Let Jacob sleep," Alice said softly.

I smiled gratefully at her and climbed into the new bed Carlisle had put in.

I closed my eyes and thought about how great today had been.

It had only got better and better.

**Please review and let me know what you think thank you again and please check out my other stories! xxx**


End file.
